


Joseph is… something

by ULinkOtaku



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Drinking to Cope, He has a crush on Seb, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ULinkOtaku/pseuds/ULinkOtaku
Summary: Joseph's drinking is getting worse. One shot turns to three, and before you know it he's passed out on the floor, drooling. Though tonight is slightly different.Joseph wouldn't admit it, but he's a huge fan of karaoke, especially drunk.





	Joseph is… something

Joseph's drinking is getting worse. One shot turns to three, and before you know it he's passed out on the floor, drooling. Though tonight is _slightly_ different.

Joseph wouldn't admit it, but he's a huge fan of karaoke, especially drunk. So he's in his apartment slurring and fumbling lyrics to his heart's content.

A guitar strum came through the speakers, Joseph's favorite song. A pause, "Could'a been… ooone loonelyy night… just liiiike the others. But ya… lit up… my liiife. Is this what it's like to," Joseph stops abruptly at that part and takes a half-shot. He inhales sharply, "You and me need never be… lonely again. Spin with me, endlessly, or at least until the end," Joseph inspected his plant on the window sill poor thing is drying up, "please… never fall in love again," he picked up a bottle of water and poured some in as he sung, "Oh please never fall in love again."

His vision went blurry around the edges, of course, he swiped at his eyes, this is fucking ridiculous, he heaved shaky breaths as he choked back a sob.

Stupid fucking Seb, stupid fucking life, stupid fucking me. Stupid fucking everything. Why even go through this when he can just make it stop?

End the shit-storm before it gets any damn worse.

But he wanted Sebastian to get better, he hoped everything would get better. Hope, that damn word. If that word didn't exist Joseph could stop doing the stupid shit he does twenty-four fucking seven. But no, he hopes for shit. Like it'll fucking help, like it'll fucking help anything going on around him.

It's the only thing left, he's clutching to it, like a parasite, he just can't let go. It hurts, but he'll keep doing it if at some point it happens. He wants to be there to see it, he told himself that awhile ago, so he needs to stop drinking, help Seb with his, and hope for a good future.

It's gonna be hell, his fingers are already twitching to touch the shot glass, but he stills and collapses sideways on the couch. He chuckles a bit to himself, "I'm so dumb." He clumsily turns off the music and shortly passes out. 

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Please Never Fall In Love Again by Ollie MN.  
It's good so… check it out, it's really good.
> 
> I hope this is better than the last one, 'cause… that last one makes me cringe when I look at it. But I'm keeping it up, I realize that I've at least gotten a little better since then. 
> 
> Anyway, paragraph aside, I hope you liked this! (:
> 
> And go ahead and correct my grammar if you want.


End file.
